Los Mellizos Potter y la Piedra Filosofal
by DorcasPotter
Summary: Un matrimonio entre una pelirroja y un azabache.  Dos leones que darían a conocer al mundo a sus criaturas: Los mellizos Harry y Marlene Potter.  Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si la noche de la caída de Voldemort, una de las criaturas fuera dada por muerta y raptada por la magia oscura?  Los Mellizos Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.
1. Los niños que vivieron.

Lucius Malfoy.

El sitio donde se encontraba ahora era tan despreciable como sus antiguos dueños lo habían sido alguna vez. Una enorme destrucción era lo que ocupaba la que alguna vez había sido casa y resguardo de la asquerosa Orden del Fénix, sitio que los Potter habían conseguido esconder de todos los mortífagos a la perfección. De todos los Mortífagos, sí, pero, ¿quién diría que ni siquiera en tus amigos podías confiar? Era demencial que en los tiempos en los que su amo reinaba el mundo mágico, hechiceros que deshonraban el nombre como los Potter o los Longbottom creyeran que estaban a salvo. No importaba con qué clase de magia hubieran alcanzado a vencer a su Señor, no importaba lo que los hubiera salvado una vez, ningún mago impuro volvería a estar en paz, porque los años que Lord Voldemort -sí, ahora que él había muerto, se permitiría pronunciar su nombre- había gobernado, quedarían grabados en la piel de la sociedad para jamás ser olvidados.

El Valle de Godric era un desastre, la gente aún incrédula no se atrevía a salir de sus casas, pero el llanto de los bebés era tan fuerte que a Lucius le costó trabajo no simplemente asesinarlos y terminar el trabajo de su amo. Sin embargo, sabía que no debería de ser así. Confiaba en que un mago tan poderoso como el que había sido Voldemort no simplemente moriría, y cuando volviera, le daría a Lucius su merecida recompensa por haber obrado tal como lo haría ahora. La pequeña niña tenía los ojos de un café chocolate, idénticos a los de su padre, pero el cabello de un rojo furioso era exactamente como el de su madre. La cicatriz en forma de rayo sería algo que no olvidaría fácilmente, puesto que parecía haber atravesado a su hermano, quien tenía una idéntica en el mismo lado. El niño tenía el cabello negro azabache y los ojos de un verde brillante, nadie dudaría que ninguno fuera un Potter, pues con tan sólo verlos quedaba obvia la historia. Sin embargo, Lucius no iba ahí a admirar el ADN de la sangre sucia y el traidor. No, iba a hacer algo aún mejor. Tomó a la niña entre sus manos, pero antes de que consiguiera hacerse del niño, una motocicleta rugió por todo El Valle, dándole apenas el tiempo de escapar con la niña entre sus brazos. La edad ciertamente jamás parecía importante en el mundo mágico, pero mientras el mortífago rubio se desvanecía con una niña pelirroja entre sus brazos, no parecía tener los apenas 18 que había cumplido. Parecía mucho más viejo y mucho más malvado.

Narcissa Malfoy, por otro lado, era la esposa de Lucius. Una sangre pura, por supuesto, que poseía una belleza digna de la familia Black. El gesto de completo asco que tenía todo el tiempo había sido una de las razones de que Lucius se fijara en ella: alguien capaz de ver a todo el mundo con superioridad podría y sería fácilmente su mujer. Por otro lado, Narcissa compartía otro rasgo que los unía: un cabello rubio, una estatura decente y por supuesto, una delicadeza digna únicamente de una fina dama. Narcissa le había dado a su único hijo hacía un año, tenía ahora la misma edad que la pequeña Potter que llevaba entre sus manos.

Cuando Lucius se apareció en Malfoy Mannor la puerta se abrió de inmediato para él, las barreras de serpientes se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar a la nueva integrante de la familia con aquél hombre. No fue necesario tocar la puerta, uno de sus despreciables sirvientes la abrió para él, un simple elfo doméstico que correspondía al nombre de Dobby. Era el favorito de Lucius por una razón: Dobby tenía un alma con fuego, y él era quien se encargaba de extinguirlo cada día, una de sus aficiones favoritas.

—Anúnciale a Narcissa que estoy aquí, renacuajo. Dile que la veré en el Comedor. Que traiga a Draco con ella.— El elfo desapareció en el acto, luego de hacer estúpidas reverencias. Malfoy ni siquiera le prestó atención, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al pequeño trofeo que tenía entre sus brazos. La niña no lloraba, al contrario, lo miraba atentamente, como si estuviera esperando a que este hiciera algo, como si entendiera lo que sucedía. Era imposible, por supuesto, pero los ojos chocolate seguían mirándolo con reproche, lo que divertía a Lucius

—¡Lucius! ¡Oh, Lucius! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¿Haz escuchado las noticias? ¡Dicen qué... dicen que él...!— Narcissa bajaba las escaleras apresurada, en sus brazos estaba un pequeño niño rubio, con mechones de cabello que apenas se alcanzaban a notar bajo la iluminación y profundamente dormido a pesar del griterío de su madre.

—¡Silencio, Narcissa! Esto no está bien. Tendremos que... tendremos que hacer tantas cosas para que nadie se entere. Pero primero, querida... primero traje algo para ti.— Lucius le hizo una seña para que se acercara y su mujer lo hizo, temblorosa.

Contuvo un grito al ver a la criatura, negando repetidamente con la cabeza. —¡Es imposible Lucius! ¡Se darán cuenta!— siseó, incrédula.

—No lo harán. No si...— las manos del rubio se guiaron hasta su varita y los conjuros empezaron a salir rápidamente de sus labios. El cabello rojo pronto se había convertido en rubio y la cicatriz había sido camuflada para que no pudiera verse. —Conoce entonces, Narcissa, a la melliza de tu hijo. A Dorcas Malfoy.—

Y aunque no había sido una victoria por completo, puesto que Harry Potter ahora viajaba rumbo a casa de sus tíos, lejos de la influencia Malfoy, Lucius sentía que había ganado al menos la primer batalla, pues tenía en su poder un arma secreta que podría usar en contra desde el primer instante.


	2. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria

**Dorcas.**

Dorcas tenía la magia en la sangre y en el pasado. Al ser una Malfoy, había crecido sabiendo que su destino estaba en alguna escuela de hechicería prestigiosa, probablemente a la que sus padres habían asistido a su vez. Hogwarts había sido el lugar que había visto crecer a Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy desde los once años de edad, ambos pertenecientes a la casa Slytherin. Para la menor de los Malfoy, no era realmente extraño saber como funcionaba todo aquello. Desde los tres años hacía levitar sin querer a su hermano mayor, Draco, mientras que este se encargaba de transformar todos sus chupetes en mascotas. Habían crecido para la magia, tal y cómo habían crecido para ser idénticos. O si no idénticos, al menos lo más parecidos que dos mellizos podían ser.

Dorcas tenía el cabello rubio y le llegaba hasta la cintura, era totalmente firme, se mantenía quito y lizo como si hubiera sido creado por arte de magia, un pequeño flequillo ocupaba su frente y sólo sus ojos parecían desentonar, siendo de un potente color chocolate, enormes y siempre atentos a su alrededor, como cualquier persona curiosa. Su hermano tenía el cabello más bien platinado y los ojos de un tempestuoso gris. Y aunque realmente no se parecían en facciones faciales, ambos parecían adorarse. Draco había decidido que Dorcas tendría que ser protegida a capa y espada por alguna conversación secreta que había tenido con su padre alguna vez y eso hacía que fuera insoportable con la menor. Sin embargo, las similitudes de carácter eran aún menores. Dorcas no comprendía lo que significaba ser una dama; corría de aquí para allá, noche y día montada en una de las escobas voladoras de Draco -Ella no tendría una, por supuesto. ¡Era una dama!- o buscando criaturas fantásticas en los jardines.

Aquella descripción quedaba realmente mal en cuanto a los Malfoy se refería, pues al ser una familia "Pura", se esperaba más de la menor. Claro que ella jamás había pedido ser una Malfoy, y de haber podido, se habría hecho inmediatamente hija de Gwenog Jones o algo así. ¡Hija de una arpía de Holyhead! Seguro esa vida sería fantástica. Claro que eso sólo pasaba en sueños, y por eso, cuando Dorcas despertó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se dio cuenta con algo de tristeza una vez más que sólo podía soñar con que algo tan fantástico le pasara. Soltó un ligero suspiro: su vida realmente no era mala. Vivía en una enorme mansión de tres pisos, su habitación era tan grande que parecía ridículo que una niña viviese ahí y sus padres, si bien no eran amorosos ni con Draco ni con ella, lo cierto era que les cumplían todos sus caprichos. Si a Dorcas se le ocurría que quería ir al concierto de Spellbound, ellos los llevaban a ambos y les dejaban conocer a las estrellas. Si se les ocurría que querían de mascotas las más fieras lechuzas o incluso la vez que Draco había querido una serpiente... el punto es que lo tenían todo, todo lo que el mundo mágico pudiera ofrecerles. Excepto lo que más necesitaban, razón por la que constantemente se refugiaban el uno en el otro.

La sensación de nerviosismo que comenzó a sentir desde que se levantó era algo que había sentido toda la semana, estremeciéndose de vez en cuando. Ese día era el día. El día que llevaba esperando prácticamente diez años junto a su hermano, ¡era el día en el que ambos recibirían sus cartas de acceso a Hogwarts! Era un jueves como cualquier otro, sólo que le iban a decir por supuesto, si es que había conseguido su acceso al mejor Colegio de Hechiceria en el mundo. Hogwarts estaba a cargo del que se hacía llamar, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore. Dorcas solía leer muchísimo cuando tenía tiempo libre, razón por la que sabía que a Dumbledore también se le conocía como el Mago Blanco, aunque esto fuera a sus espaldas. Decían que era así, ya que él se había ganado el respeto y admiración de los magos a lo largo del mundo debido a su pasión por lo que hacía, a su poder y a su bondad. Los padres de Dorcas por supuesto, creían totalmente lo contrario. ¿Qué clase de hombre era aquél hippie con barba enorme que se atrevía a aceptar a magos de cualquier ascendencia? Dorcas no veía el problema, pero eso era sólo por lo que su padre le había dicho varias veces: Era corta de entendimiento. No conseguía comprender qué diferencia había si tus padres eran magos a si eran muggles, ¡De todas formas tenías magia en la sangre! Claro que decir eso enfrente de su padre... bueno, no habría sido particularmente brillante.

Hogwarts tenía cuatro casas, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Su padre había dejado en claro a qué casa tenían que pertenecer si no querían ser parías de la sociedad: Slytherin. Y aunque las últimas dos le parecían igual de despreciables, pertenecer a Gryffindor era el peor de los insultos que pudiera cometerse en aquella casa, algo que por supuesto, jamás toleraría. Dorcas también tenía problemas de aprendizaje con respecto a eso: ¡Los leones eran tan geniales como las serpientes! ¿Cómo podría elegir de esa forma? Y claro, estaba el más grande de los problemas en la familia Malfoy, uno que había ocasionado repetidas veces que Dorcas fuese castigada o golpeada debido a su imposibilidad de comprender. El servicio doméstico de la casa Malfoy.

—¡Dobby!— gritó la rubia, sólo para que el elfo la escuchara. Una criatura de orejas puntiagudas, ojos acuosos y con ropa tan sucia y usada que parecía a punto de caérsele apareció ante sus ojos. La miró con curiosidad durante un segundo, Dorcas era la única miembro de la familia que procuraba no ser mala con él, y es que a pesar de lo que los Malfoy intentaban enseñarle, ella siempre había visto con ternura a los Elfos Domésticos. ¡Eran ten pequeñitos! ¡Y con ojos tan grandotes! Le parecía que un mundo entero podría vivir en cada par de ojos.

—¡Ama Dorcas!— gritó Dobby entonces, haciendo una enorme reverencia hacía ella. —¿Me habló, ama?—

—Sólo Dorcas. Es raro que me digas ama, cuando soy una niña.— rió la menor, pero se fue sentando al pie de su cama para así comenzar su día. Sabía que luchar contra las formas propias de un elfo doméstico jamás daría resultado. —Quiero un poco de jugo de calabaza, por favor. Y huevos de Augurey. Pero no me lo sirvas hasta que Draco esté despierto, quiero esperar las lechuzas con él.— indicó, estirándose y bostezando para desperezarse.

—En seguida, ama... digo, señorita Dorcas... digo...— el elfo desapareció entre confusión, con su enorme nariz golpeando al suelo durante un instante hasta finalmente desaparecer.

Dorcas soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía en pie, sus rubios cabellos parecían desordenados como cada mañana, pero en lo que se dirigía al baño, cualquier rastro de cabello rebelde desapareció para dejarlo una vez más completamente lizo, se metió a bañar con resignación, no había remedio. Cuando salió del baño aún pensaba en su cabello, no sabía como era eso posible, no tenía la más remota idea, pero soltó finalmente un suspiro, poniéndose un vestido color esmeralda con flores en él. Una chaqueta negra hizo entonces amago en su piel, era un regalo de cumpleaños hecho a base de piel de dragón, uno de los más costosos que le habían hecho, sin duda, pero que le hacía parecer más fiera. Y le gustaba eso, desafiar aunque fuese un poco a su padre y a su madre.

No tardó mucho, una vez que abandonó el cuarto, para escuchar un grito en el cuarto contiguo al suyo. —¡DOBBY!— gritaba la voz masculina, aunque aniñada. Tenía aquél toque de exasperación y reproche, como si el elfo debiese saber que ya estaba despierto antes de siquiera levantarse. Por supuesto, aquella voz pertenecía a su hermano mayor... Mayor era relativo, quizás se había adelantado a ella unos minutos, pero eso era todo. Ahora bien, Dorcas adoraba a su hermano. Aceptaba que podía ser un poco dramático, un poco maleducado y ciertamente un tanto odioso, pero eso no hacía que lo quisiera incluso un poco menos, todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, un fuerte "pufff" la sacó de su ensimismamiento, viendo como Dobby se presentaba ante ella.

—Señorita Dorcas, el amo Draco se ha despertado.— indicó el elfo, algo desesperado porque sabía que de llegar tarde, le iría mal.

—Excelente, Dobby.— mencionó, sin hacer notar que ya había supuesto el hecho de que Draco estuviera despierto.— Dile que lo veo en la Sala en veinte minutos, ¿está bien?

Sin decir más, el Elfo asintió, se reverenció y salió con un "pufff" a ver al mayor de los hijos Malfoy. Mientras Dorcas bajaba al vestíbulo, se fijó una vez más en los extensos pasillos de la Mansión, uno tras otro, retratos de toda la familia Malfoy se extendían en un lado y de toda la dinastía Black en el otro, un detalle que sin duda, su madre había apreciado. Cada retrato se movía y le gritaba cosas a Dorcas, algunos, esperando más de ella y otros simplemente porque estaban hartos de verla siendo amables con seres inferiores. Jamás había confiado en esos retratos, le parecían escalofriantes en general. Soltó un suspiro sin embargo, bajando agarrada a los barandales mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, habían dos escaleras que daban a la misma sala común de abajo. Y arriba había cosas que nadie podía tocar, y ninguno de los niños tenía permitido el acceso. El patio y el jardín sin embargo, eran igual de enormes. Cuando había calor, su papá creaba una especie de lago natural para que ellos pudiesen disfrutar y cuando había frío Narcissa colgaba adornos de colores en cada pequeño árbol. Ahí se pasaba la vida jugando al Quidditch con Draco. Si bien él no era muy bueno, ella desde joven sabía que ser cazadora era su pasión.

Pero finalmente llegó a la sala de estar, donde estaba una enorme chimenea que daba calor a los cuatro sillones de gran tamaño distribuidos por toda la sala. Dorcas sentía que eran muy grandes para ella y para Draco, así que lo hacía sentarse sólo en un par de cojines que tomaban y colocaban en el suelo, cerca de la mesa. Y ahí mismo, en la mesa se encontraba no sólo su comida, con aquellos huevos tan deliciosos que le hacían babear y el jugo que sólo los elfos domésticos preparaban así de bien. No, además también estaban las caras.

—Señorita Malfoy, debería aprender a sentarse correctamente.— exclamó una voz petulante con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba cerca de ella.

—Oh, pero, joven Malfoy. ¿Cómo voy a calentar mi trasero así?— replicó ella con una carcajada, su madre se habría escandalizado de escuchar aquella palabra salir de sus labios.

—¿No estás nerviosa?— cuestionó él, mientras le tomaba la mano, gesto que la joven correspondió al instante, apretándola con suavidad.

—No lo estoy. Creo que nos irá bien mientras estemos juntos.— indicó ella, con un ligero suspiro.

Señorita D. Malfoy.

Habitación roja a un lado del baño.

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire.

El sobre dejaba perfectamente en claro a quien estaba dirigido, ni una pizca de extrañeza debió sentir entonces Dorcas al ver que no decía que era hija de una de las arpías de Holyhead. Claro que eso era ridículo, porque no lo era. ¿Entonces por qué no podía simplemente sentirse como una Malfoy? Ambos jóvenes se miraron, tragaron en seco y asintieron con la cabeza para comenzar a abrir sus cartas.

_**Director Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín primera clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo en la Confederación Internacional de Magos.)**_

_Querida srita. Dorcas Malfoy:_

_****Tenemos el placer de informarle que ha sido aceptada en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.****_

_****Muy cordialmente:****_

_****Minerva McGonagall.****_

Al menos la mitad del trabajo estaba hecha ya: Había entrado a Hogwarts finalmente.


End file.
